


Come back to bed

by RaceWinnerCrossiant



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaceWinnerCrossiant/pseuds/RaceWinnerCrossiant
Summary: Esteban can't sleep as he's busy reminiscing the past, the problem is Pierre can't sleep without him by his side. So of course he has to coax his boyfriend back into bed with him.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Esteban Ocon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Come back to bed

A muffled thump was heard from the shared bedroom in Pierre’s Milan home, as Pierre had somehow managed to roll himself out of bed. Sleepily, the Frenchman pulled himself off the floor and shuffled his way back in between his sheets. Bundling himself up he rolled towards his partner's side of the bed, hoping to steal a little warmth off of his lover, maybe place a cold hand on his back just to mess with him a little. He giggled softly imagining Esteban’s little yelp and subsequent retaliation of kisses. Pierre had always run a little cold and in the winter months relied on Ocon like his personal heater, the two of them intertwined like puzzle pieces through the night. Of course, Esteban protested initially but the first time we awoke to his sleepy, messy-haired sweetheart clinging onto him like a koala he was immediately sold on the notion.

Pierre reached out only to be met with empty space and a cold spot where the covers had been thrown off. Disappointed was the best word he could use, and a little grumpy that he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep until he dragged Esteban back into bed. He shivered under his cocoon and sighed reluctant to leave his king-sized bed.

Esteban stood dressed in his black bathrobe, what little light illuminating from the streets below reflected off of the velour robe, making him the only illuminated thing in this pitch-black home. He hadn't been getting much sleep since he arrived in Milan for the break, instead, he’d just lay in bed motionless as buzzing thoughts plagued his mind. However, tonight he decided to wait for Pierre to fall asleep then silently slip out of bed, he didn't want to bother his lover with silly thoughts, after all, it had been a long season and Pierre deserved a proper break.

He ran his fingers through his dark hair and pressed his forehead up against the frigid glass, leaving little fog circles on the pane. It was a lot to take in, all of it, the fact that he was even here in this home still felt so surreal. It seemed like just yesterday the two were arguing over movies, clothing, who could hold their breath the longest, basically anything under the sun, and now here they were, in a loving relationship.

Time seemed to slow down since they started dating, Esteban was never one to slow down but for Pierre, he truly wanted to. He wanted to savor the time spent making fun of Charles' fashion taste, he wanted to savor the time they spent traveling around the world, the thrilling highs and the heartbreaking lows, he wanted to keep it all. Even the nights where they’d put on a movie in the hotel room and shyly hold hands like lovesick teenagers, he loved every moment together like that. It was the small things that they did that he loved the most, like taking turns counting how many kisses they shared each week, playing rock paper scissors to determine who was doing the dishes, bartering with each other the stay just a few more minutes before a race. They had missed out on so many years together that Esteban just needed to make sure he didn't waste any more of it.

He gently tapped the glass with his fist, feeling the onset of tears. How much time had he truly missed out on with Pierre? Fighting each other for years only because neither of them were capable of swallowing their pride and taking the initiative to apologize. It was time that had slipped through his fingertips, time he longed to have back.

The soft pitter-patter of footsteps could be heard approaching from the hall, a fluffy mop of hair just barely peeking out from the moving mass of sheets. Esteban only noticed when said mass had found its arms wrapped around his waist and nuzzling his cold nose into his back.

“Pierre?” Esteban whispered trying his best to stabilize his shaky breaths. He wasn’t particularly keen on trying to explain why he was crying at 3 am in the morning.

“Mhmm,” he replied, pulling Esteban closer to himself. It was clear to him that Pierre was still out of it based on the fact that Ocon could feel his fluttering eyelids droop close against his back. His steady breaths were soothing and feeling the heat radiating off of him made Ocon feel so secure.

“You should be in bed silly,” Esteban replied, turning to face his partner and placing a gentle kiss into his hair. He was lucky that the lighting was atrocious or else Pierre definitely would have been able to see the fresh tear marks on his face.

“Not without you, can’t sleep with you gone,” Pierre yawned cuddling into Esteban's chest. “t’s cold without you.”

“I can’t dear, I could turn up the heat if you’d like?” Esteban said now playing with Pierre's mop of hair. Pierre secretly loved it when he did that but under normal circumstances would be too embarrassed to ever enjoy it. Luckily sleepy Pierre was a different story as he made soft happy noises at the light tugs.

“No… I don’t wanna sleep alone. I want to be with you.”

Esteban’s heart swelled at that, stupid Pierre and his stupid cute comments. He swiftly scooped him up in his arms and began carrying his sleepy partner back to bed. “Are you sure? I think you’d be better off just sleeping alone. I don’t want to bother you,” he said in a hushed voice. He wasn’t sure what answer he wanted from his lover but he felt his heart quicken in anticipation

Pierre seemed to pause for a moment, clinging onto Esteban's bicep before replying. “Mhm oui, it has t’be with you. Even if don’t fall back to sleep at least I get to spend rest nuit avec vous,”his voice slowly drifting off near the end. He was starting to go limp in Esteban's arms, a sign that he was giving in to the exhaustion. Esteban kept a firm grip on Pierre’s body while he carried him into their bedroom.

Esteban lifted Pierre into the shared bed, making sure to properly tuck him in before making his way to the door. He took one more glance at Pierre’s sleeping face, a faint smile resting upon it, and he hesitated leaving.

Eventually, he slipped off his bathrobe and took his place alongside Pierre, making sure to get his limbs into a comfy position intertwined with the brunettes. Staring at the love of his life resting so peacefully he felt his own eyes struggle to keep open, his mind relaxing as well. He no longer felt that bubbling anxiety inside him about the past, after all, it was the moments like these that reminded him that even if he’d missed out on so much, he still had plenty more to look forward to now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for writing so much,,, I have literally published 3 fics in 3 days...  
> Regardless I hope somebody is able to enjoy my attempts at writing romance haha.


End file.
